The adventures of Red Ketchum -- the Kaiju Battler
by SpikedTankedmaster300
Summary: Red ketchum is the father of ash and husband of delia. He is a man who will do anything to make sure his wife and child are safe from the evils of the world. So he would have the power of monsters long forgotten to make sure his family is safe. Red x Delia. Ash x harem. Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Lillie, Mallow and Lana. Rated M for language READ AND REVIEW


**Hey there dudes. Here's a story request from a deviantart guy who wanted a Pokemon story that had elements from kaiju shows and movies (Godzilla, Ultraman, Gamera etc.) and Pokemon. Ash harem (Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Lillie, Mallow and Lana.)**

 **This is the story of a great trainer that's known as Red Maxwell Ketchum. The father of Ash James Ketchum, he's known as the shiny trainer because that's all he has is Shiny Pokemon, one of every Pokemon. Even his legendaries. He's also an Aura will also have an unlimited poke carrier to carry all his Pokemon poke balls which will be of a vest holding dozens of pokeballs all sorted by regions. And by the way people that think I should break stuff up into chapters I do this because I like giving my readers a lot to read. (Finally got tired of wait for him to fix this so I'm taking this into my own hands!)**

 **But he's also known as something else, the Kaiju trainer. I OWN NOTHING!**

 **But to understand this we must go back.**

Red was walking down a pathway in the woods one day during his teenage years as he caught alot of Pokemon through the Ketchum luck as his father always said jokingly.  
Red snorted at that really Ketchum luck more like enhanced by Arceus himself as what trainer will have Pokemon that are all shinies.

Meanwhile in another dimension a certain alpha Pokemon sneezed in his sleep causing a big bang in another galaxy.

Red just sighed "oh well at least I'm probably the only in the world with an a lot of shiny Pokemon. It's not like i will get all the Pokemon in the pokedex in all regions as shinies."

Again, a certain alpha Pokemon sneezed.

Red sighed as he was bored today as he beat the Celadon city gym about an hour ago and decided to go where the road leads him.

Red then heard a river about a few minutes away. He walks through the bushes to the river to fill up his canteen which he pulls off his backpack of supplies. He takes a sip of the water liking on how pure it is and clean too.

Red releases his Pokemon which were his Pikachu, Ivysaur, Charmeleon, Wartortle, a Pidgeotto, Fearow, and a Kadabra and they are all shinies. The rest of Red's Pokemon which are from Bulbasaur to a Snorlax which are at professor oak's lab but in a secret area because Red was not stupid on his shiny Pokemon not being stolen by team rocket or any other organizations.

Because if the people found out he had a butt load of shiny Pokemon in one area that would paint a big fat target on his back. So, he asked the professor not to reveal anything of his Pokemon being shinies under an oath to never tell any of his fellow professors from different regions **(note the professors can be the** **ones before like the younger professors.)**

Red will allow prof. Oak to show his Pokemon a bit with his permission of course to only a very select few of people he trusts the most.

Red relaxes under a nice tree shade as he watches his Pokemon play by the river or also relax with him under the shade.

He looks at himself and wondered of how time flies as it already has been year since he started on his Pokemon journey.

He has raven black hair (Ash style hair) that is covered by a blue cap with a Red poke ball symbol at the front. He has a white shirt with a Red vest with black line going on each side, blue pants, and Red shoes. He also has black fingerless gloves.

Red looks at his eyes as he walked over to the river to looks at its reflection which are a rich brown or amber but if you look closely there is a thin ring of blue around the pupil. Red also remembers his height which is a 5'8 and he is starting to get muscular.

Red remembers of how he was self-trained to defend himself by other people if he didn't have his Pokemon with him plus he has a bit of a help from his parents and a couple of family friends who lent in some assistance.

Also Red does eat a healthy meal every day to help him grow up big.

Plus Red remembers on how he got some Pokemon whether abandoned by their trainers because they thought the Pokemon were weak but it's the trainers that did a horrible job at training them, hatched from eggs, or caught in the wild after a battle or willingly accepted seeing as the Pokemon seem to trust Red somehow.

Reds musing was cut off when he heard a scream of a girl close by this alerted Red and his Pokemon who jumped up preparing for battle. Red signaled his Pokemon to follow him and they did as Red and his team followed the sound of the scream as they heard voices slowly getting clearer.

"Leave me alone you jerk I'm not giving my Pokemon to some grunts of team rocket." Said a girl's voice angrily but you could detect some fear in them.

"Just give us your Pokemon girly we won't have any problems but there will be if you don't hand them over." Said man's voice arrogantly.

Red and his Pokemon soon come to a clearing in the woods.

He then spots a group of 3 men with Ekans and couple Koffings are out.

But what had caught Red's attention the most was that the 3 men were dressed in black and had a Red R on their chest.

Red growled in anger along with his Pokemon as they hated team rocket with a passion because they steal other people's Pokemon or Pokemon in general causing harm to thousands and not caring at all.

In fact, Red also destroyed a few major rocket operations causing a major blow to the organization.

But it is the girl that has caught Reds attention.

She looked to be about his age and her height appears to be 5'6. She has auburn hair about to her shoulders in a ponytail. She has a blue plaid button shirt short sleeved with green shorts to a little above her kneecaps and some white running shoes. She appears to be holding an Eevee to her chest protectively from the three crooks.

Red is angered of this young girl being harassed by team rocket, so he gets to work. Red signals his Pokemon in a military or black op like fashion to hit them hard and hit them fast.

So Red and his Pokemon sneak behind the crooks and their Pokemon while they were raving on their plans to do with the Eevee and whatever Pokemon the girl has.

The girl notices Red but stays quiet as Red put a finger to his lips to shush her.

Once Red and his Pokemon were close to the backs of the rocket crooks. Red counts to 3 and yells commands to his Pokemon taking the crooks by suprise.

" kadabra use **psychic** on all of the crooks to hold them in place, Ivysaur use **vine whip** and **razor leaf** on the crooks. Charmeleon, Wartortle **fire punch** , and **ice punch** on the Koffings. Pikachu **volt tackle** on the Ekans, Pidgeotto, Fearow protect the girl!"

 **Kadabra! / Saur! / Charmeleon! / Tortle! / Pika!**

Red's Kadabra eyes glow blue as a glowing blue out line appears on the crooks and their Pokemon locking them in place.

Ivysaur uses vine whip to smack the crooks around and launching razor leaves to cut them badly.

Charmeleon went right and Wartortle went left as they charged at the Koffings while their fists glowed either blue with icy mist coming off it or Red with a scorching flame on it.

They smash their fists on their Koffings launching them at each other and crashing to the ground next to the crooks.

Red's Pikachu started running and gaining speed as lighting starts forming around Pikachu as it rams right at Ekans getting it away from the girl and her Eevee.

Ekans then crashes right into its comrades causing a debris which then clears up with the Pokemon and their masters all tangled up in a pile. All the while the 2 bird Pokemon were in front of the girl protectively with their wings spread out shielding her in case of any surprise attacks from the crooks.

Red calmly walks up to the rocket pile and grabs one of the crooks by face forcefully making the crook face the Red.

Boy was the team rocket grunt afraid as all he was a blur but the eyes sacred him the most as it looks like a powerful beast was going tear its prey apart.

Red calmly and coldly says to the crook "if I ever catch you or any other team rocket grunt harming anyone whether human or Pokemon I will find you all and obliterate you all got it."

All Red got was fearful nods from both crooks and Pokemon

"Good" Red leans in and whispers to the crooks

"Tell your friends you just got owned by a kid"

Red then smirks which causes grunts to pale in fear

"Let's if you can fly Pikachu **thunderbolt!** "

" **Pika CHUUUU!** "

Red's Pikachu cries out as it fires a lightning bolt at the grunts causing an explosion launching them up the air.

"Team rocket's blasting off again" ding as a twinkle of a star appeared after the grunts disappeared.

"Hmm a quarter for every time I hear that." Red commented as for some strange reason all of team rocket seems to say that when they get launched at a distance from his Pokemon.

Red was then tackled into the ground. He looks and see the girl hugging.

"Thank you thank you". Is what the girls is saying repeatedly as she hugs Red to death.

Red slowly going blue at the face.

"Um, excuse me can you let go so I can breathe." Red gets out as this girl had one heck of a grip.

The girl notices this and quickly jumps off and bows her head along with her Eevee who was luckily on her shoulder it wouldn't get squashed in the hug.

"Thank you for saving me and my Pokemon from team rocket they just suddenly jumped out of nowhere demanding I hand my Pokemon to them. But you arrived just in time before they could steal my Pokemon so thank you." "Eevuii" said the girl with Eevee chiming in agreement.

"You're welcome miss..." Red says wanting to know the girl he just saved.

"My names Delia Bloom." said the now named Delia as she holds her hand out for a handshake.

Red accepts her handshake and saying, "Nice to meet you Delia my name is Red Ketchum." Red shakes her hand in greeting.

Delia looks at Red with her amber eyes and asks, " um excuse me Red can I travel with you on your journey?"

" hmm sure just as long as you can handle my kind of journey" Red smiles at her as he replies to her question. This makes Delia blush a little bit seeing how Red is handsome in her opinion. Not knowing of the future in store for her and Red.

 **(5 years later)**

Red got older to like 16 as he caught even more Pokemon and again shinies from different regions.

He has beaten gyms, elite four, the league, the champions.

But Red is about to face his most difficult challenge yet: asking Delia to go on a date with him.

Red started to notice Delia in a view more than friends not knowing Delia has the same thinking long before him.

Red is now 5'9 and gotten more muscular. He is still wearing the style of clothes with the blue pants, Red shoes. But the vest is grey with a Red shirt. He is starting to get facial hair that is appearing evenly on his chin.

He walks up to Delia who also got older and looked more of a woman than a girl, her height is still the same. She is wearing a pink shirt with blue jeans and white shoes. She also has a blue bow on her ponytail.

Red walks up to Delia who was sitting a on a bench at a park they were at for a break.

He asks the question

"Hey Delia" "Hmm yes Red what is it." Delia asks as she turned to face her crush who she was with for years.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me. To the festival." Red says little bit shy.

Red thoughts were like "Oh man will she reject me will this end bad for our friendship." All thoughts in Reds head were gone when Delia said, "I'll love to go on a date with you." She says smiling lovely that causes Red to blush.

They both walked away when not knowing that they were both smiling in sweet victory.

Later at the festival Red treated Delia like she was a queen and was a complete gentleman to her. He even won prizes for her at stands.

To the fireworks Red got the best spot for both.

Later, at a Pokemon center Red escorts Delia to her room which is just close by to his room.

"Hey Red" " yes Delia" thanks for giving me a great time at the festival."

Delia then gets on her tippy toes and pecks Red on the cheek.

"Night Red" said Delia with a wink as she went into her private room leaving Red in the hallway as he stood there in shock with a hand on the cheek she kissed.

He them got a big smile on his face as he replied back with a "Good night Delia" he then went back to his room with a that same smile on his face.  
Red came back to his room after escorting Delia to her room and getting a peck on cheek from her in gratitude.

Red sees his Pokemon that he has with him right now looking at him with a look of "Well how did it go".

Red just replied with a dreamy look on his face "She said i gave her a great time and she even pecked me on the cheek.".

When Red was not looking his shiny Pokemon were giving their berries to his Raichu who had a smirk on his face. As the Pokemon had a bet going on how will Delia will express her gratitude by either peck on a cheek, full on kiss on the mouth, or jumping Red. Well Raichu won of Delia pecking Red on the cheek.

 **(3 more years later).**

After a lot of dates where they even shared their first kiss on one of them.

Red and Delia are now eating at a formal restaurant with Red in a tux and Delia in a Red dress, as they are in the Alola region.

After they were finished eating their dinner. Delia asks Red "So what's the occasion Red?" she sips a bit of water from her glass.

Red just replied" It's a surprise".

He says as he takes Delia to a dock deck of the restaurant under the moonlight. Red then gets on one knee as he says to Delia, who gasps as many of the people on the street stop and watch.

"Delia after so many dates together over these couple of years and the love we have for each other. I just want to ask you one thing."

Red then pulls out a small black box and opens leaving Delia in a shock of the beautiful gold ring with a small ruby gem surrounded by 2 sapphire gems.

"Will you marry me" Red asks the big question.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you" said Delia happily as tears of happiness are coming down her face as Red puts the ring on her finger.

This getting cheers from the other people in the restaurant as the 2 lovers kiss. Also, at a forest facing the dock you could see all of Red's shiny Pokemon along with Delia's Pokemon cheering silently of their trainers finally getting married with Red's Pikachu now a Raichu over the years cheering the loudest.

 **(Couple months later)**

In the Alola Region, a wedding is happening as Red and Delia are having a private wedding with no interruptions as Red has gained somewhat of a scary reputation of being the criminal organizations boogeyman, they don't know his real identity because Red covers his face and voice.

The wedding has Red's family, Delia's family, the Oaks, and friends Red and Delia made over the years.

Also, all of Reds shiny Pokemon now fully evolved and Delia's Pokemon now fully evolved are there to see their trainers wedding.

Red is in a tux while professor oak is the priest. When Delia came in escorted by her father who Red got approval during the years they dated.

Red was speechless and in awe of Delia looking so beautiful.

Delia is across from Red as they did their vows with professor asking them. They put the wedding rings on their ring fingers.

Prof. Oak then said, "By the power vested in me, and the grace of the great Arceus, I pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride." After that saying Red lifted the veil off Delia's face, leaned in and kissed her sealing the deal. Making everyone in the wedding cheering and clapping for the now husband and wife.

 **(Couple months later).**

Red just got back from the grocery store with his Raichu on picking some food and he parks his motorcycle outside the house Red built with his Pokemon.

He walks in the house with an arm full of groceries which Raichu is helping.

He walks into the kitchen putting the food in their respective areas like the fridge, freezer, cabinets.

"Honey" Red heard his wife call him from the hallway.

"Yes, dear what is it" Red asks curiously as he sees his wife Delia in a t-shirt and pink shorts.

"Dear is everything alright" Red said concerned if his wife got hurt since she has been getting sick lately.

"No dear everything is alright it's just that I have good news." Delia said calming Red down as his now 6'1 form towered over her protective by touching his beard face gently with her right hand. **(Note Red** **has a Hanzo style beard.)**

"How do you feel on having a baby." Delia asks Red while trying to contain the happiness but the fear in her voice down to be not noticed by her husband.

"Oh, I'm fine with having a baby as we are going be a family it'll only be a matter o-". Red stops himself as he slowly caught on to what Delia said. "Delia are you-?" Red said hopefully as he looked at Delia.

Delia nodded happily as she pulled out a pregnancy test. Which said only one thing "+" this shock Red as he looks at his wife "I'm pregnant" said Delia.

Red slowly walked up to his wife and asked her again while a huge megawatt smile is appearing on his face.

"We're going to be parents" Red cried out as he gently lifted Delia off the ground and spun her around while laughing in joy.

Of this wonderful news. Raichu who heard the news as well quickly ran out to the lab where the rest of Red's Pokemon are and started spreading the news of Delia being pregnant with their trainer's child.

 **(9 months later)**

At the pallet town hospital, a cry of pain can be heard throughout the hospital.  
 **" RICHARD MAXWELL KETCHUM YOU DID THIS TO ME** " roared Delia as she was giving birth while crushing Reds hand in hers.

"Dear come down that is just the birth doing the talking." Said Red as he tried to ignore the pain while hearing chuckles in the back of his mind causing to look at the ring in his right hand while the left hand is getting crushed by Delia.

The ring was black with blue dots around the outside of the ring.  
After a couple hours the doctor said, "I can see the head one more push Mrs. Ketchum."

"You hear that dear one more push and our baby will be out in the world" said Red calming his wife. " ok now push" ordered the doctor. " **AAAAHHHHHH"** Delia let out one more final wail as she one more push. After that silence then something of a miracle appeared

"Wahhhhhhh!

"It's a boy" said the doctor as the nurses came in and cleaned the baby up then wrapping the baby up in blue towel.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum congrats you have a healthy baby boy." said the doctor as he gently passed the baby boy over to Delia who awaited with open arms as she finally can feel and see her baby boy in the flesh.

Red was there standing over them while looking down at both his wife and son. When Red looked at the baby, he saw a tuff of raven hair on the head.

"Red dear" said Delia catching his attention as she slowly held out her son "Come hold your son for the first time."

Red does slowly and gently hold his for the first time in his arms. Then the baby's eyes open revealing to be an auburn color. Red could also see lightning bolt marks on the cheeks.

The baby looks around for a bit till it looks at a huge man holding it in his arms the baby somehow knew this man is his daddy.

The baby starts cooing and is trying to reach out his dad by trying to get out of the towel. " he knows his father. " said Delia smiling gently and lovingly causing the baby to divert his attention to her wanting to see his mama

"And his mother." chuckled Red as he hands the baby over to Delia who smiles at the baby getting happy giggles in return.

"So, what should we name our son." Asked Delia as she looked at her husband.

Red looked deep in thought till he thought of a choice "how about Ashton James Ketchum?" Suggested Red when hearing the world Ash, the baby started making happy noises.

"It appears your son loves the name. But can we shorten it to Ash?" Giggled Delia as she knew her son will be an energetic one as she looked back at her husband who nodded

"Then it's settled" he looks at Ash with a smile on his face "Welcome to the world Ash James Ketchum".

 **Months later**

Red went on an adventure for an ancient device that held a great many things to his family history. The weapon held by his ancestor, Belial. A trainer that was said to be the most powerful trainer in the world.

The Giga Battlenizer. A device that held Pokemon that the world had never seen. So strong that when his ancestor summoned one it could decimate entire armies. These Pokemon were known as the Kaiju Pokemon, creatures that were said to be the most powerful Pokemon in the world. More powerful than legendaries while some were said to be on equal footing with the God Pokemon Arceus.

But for now, he was climbing the mountains in a snowstorm looking for cover.

He found a cave for shelter and saw a shrine that had the battlenizer in it. But once he got close a spirit appeared that is the first wielder of the giga battlenizer aka Belial. **Picture Ultraman Belial but as nothing but a formless shadow.**

He challenged Red to see if he had the potential of wielding the staff. Red used the Pokemon that he had with him against a couple kaiju Belial chose. His Pokemon won but barely as they got destroyed by the next kaiju.

Belial then started taunting Red of what would happen to his family of how they will be hunted by team rocket if they found out who Red was and what would team rocket do to Delia and his son Ash.

This gives Red a roar of rage as he charges at one of the strongest kaiju of all and he man handles said kaiju, which is Godzilla, the king of the monsters.

 **He does an Optimus age of extinction against Grimlock.**

Red in his rage from claws of aura around his fingers or knuckles like wolverine.

"You defend my family" then he drags the claws across the kaiju's head "or die" Red finished coldly.

Belial was impressed as he chuckles and walks over to Red.

"You are of my blood if you'd stand up to the king of monsters like that. I shall train you and teach you how to use this." he said as he returns Godzilla (2014) as its body glows and turns back into a card like object before flying back into the staff.

Red grins ready for this as he will get power to protect his son and his wife.

Belial taps the staff twice on the ground as the surroundings are changed to just blue everywhere, leaving Red only with the dark being.

Here years will only be hours. Ready, descendant?" said Belial.

Teach me." was all Red said.

 **7 hours later (Or in the realm 7 years)**

Red walks out of the cave and begins his trek home.

 **Flashback end**

Red was walking on a pathway towards pallet town in his black sir Aron hat, white undershirt with a rip hunter style jacket or cloak, he has blue pants and Red shoes. He is 6'1 ft tall and is muscular like Goku. He has a Hanzo style beard. His eyes are blue.

Any who Red is whistling a good song he remembered in his youth (the shire theme song as it has a home feel to it.)

Red was done on his journey for now as he wants to be with his Delia Ketchum and his Ash Ketchum. He also had his faithful companion Raichu who he had since the beginning of his journey, he after a while decided to name him Thor, as he's the strongest Raichu on the planet.

Thor is a big mouse that is at Reds waist. Its fur is mainly orange Red with 2 brown stripes at the back. It also had a white belly, 2 yellow sacs one on each cheek, bifurcated brown ears that are light tan on the inside. But the most eye-catching thing is its long tail that ends with a with a lightning bolt like shape.

The Raichu is walking with his companion also happy to be home as he was sure the rest of Reds Pokemon are to. They miss a lot of things in pallet town. That nice homey feeling, nice warm sun, cool breeze, nice lake, good shading, and probably the most important thing Delia's cooking.

Even thinking of it makes Thor's mouth water at the thought of Delia's delicious homemade food that could make 5-star foods like crap. She even owns a restaurant line that stems all over, she even has one in Pallet Town that Ash helped at, unfortunately he did not know that.

As Red and Thor saw the Ketchum house getting close Red had a flashback the day Ash met Red's shiny Pokemon and the kaiju.

 **(Flashback 5 years before Ash started on his journey).**

It was a nice cool morning at 6 AM, as the sun was rising. Inside the Ketchum house there was peace and quiet.

Until little feet can be heard tip toeing to the master bedroom slowly as possible. Once the owner got close, he opened the door slowly and quietly as possible.

As the door was opened the owner saw Red Ketchum sleeping on the king-sized bed with his wife who was using his chest as a pillow all snuggled up.

The little figure got close to the bed and until it was at the foot of the bed.

It pounced on the bed while screaming " dad wake up dad, dad, dad". Revealing to be Ash Ketchum jumping on the bed in his pjs with a huge smile on his face.

Delia said to Red sleepily but amused " your sons awake" Red replied with a tired groan "by sunrise he's your son."  
Then Ash jumped on Red getting an "oof" from Red as Ash landed on him.

Ash looked at Red with a pout on his face "you promised".

Red remembered what Ash was talking about as today is a special day.

"Alright, alright I'm up." Red got up slowly. This action made Ash smile in excitement "yeah!" he cheered quietly.

"Go and get dressed" Ash got up and started running for the door

"And make sure you take a bath so smell good" was what Red before Ash left the door.

"Ok dad" said Ash's reply as he ran to his room.

Red then got up from bed and cracked his neck and back getting a nice satisfying pop.

Red then grabbed a towel and started heading for the master bathroom. Until Delia stopped him as she had her own towel on her arm.

"Ladies first" Delia said in a playful she walked into the bathroom with a skip in her step.  
But she stopped and looked at Red with a seductive look on her face.

"Unless you want to join me." She said in a flirting way and a wink.

Red only chuckled "I'll join you Delia but let's make it quick because Ash is going faster than a Pachirisu on a sugar rush"

Red shivered at that as that was saying something because that Pachirisu was his and it covered a thousand mile run in like 2 minutes. It was a nightmare on putting that Pokemon back in its ball.

Red got back to reality and followed her, but he had a small tiny blush on his face as he noticed Delia put an extra sway in her hips.

"I'm one lucky man" Red thought as he followed his wife into the shower.

 **(Time skip 10 minutes later.)**

After Red and Delia were done showering and got dressed for today. They found Ash at the kitchen table 5 minutes before they were done showering.

Delia was wearing what she wore in the show. Ash wore a t-shirt with a poke symbol on it and blue shorts. Red had a white t-shirt showing his muscular chest, abs arms and is wearing brown shorts. Delia then cooked some breakfast for the family which was eggs, bacon and pancakes with Oran berry syrup.

For drinks Ash had milk while Delia and Red had some coffee and cream.

As they were eating Delia asked as she put another stack of 3 pancakes on the table. "So, what are you going to be doing today"

Ash in his excitement talked with his mouth full but Red reminded Ash on manners "Son don't talk with your mouth full" as he sipped his coffee while reading the newspaper on global stuff.

Ash swallows his food not fast enough to choke himself.

"We're going to see dad's Pokemon and his rumored special Pokemon." Once Ash said those words Delia looked at Red with a look on her face

"Red can we talk for a moment." She said indicating her head at the living room away from Ash who was unaware of what was going on as he sat in his chair swaying his feet and happily eating his food.

Once they were in the living room Delia looked at Red and said "Special Pokemon Red is he talking about the kaiju" she did it quietly to not draw Ash's attention.

Red only sighed "yes" as rumors were going around of him having special Pokemon but thankfully it didn't get further than that.

"Red are you sure that's a good idea of Ash meeting the kaiju" Delia had some good concerns as some kaiju she saw looked evil and demonic or looked dangerous in her opinion.

"I don't want our son to get hurt by either a burn, claw marks-"

"Sshhh" Red stopped Delia with a finger on the lips and a shush.

"Delia it'll be fine all of the kaiju respect me as I earned their trust. Delia, they trust me." Red said that as the truth as all the kaiju respect Red as he earned their loyalty through blood sweat and tears.

Delia only sighed "I'm sorry Red I'm just worried that he will be hurt by any of the kaiju."

"Delia trust me they will not hurt Ash if anything they will love Ash of him going all awe on them." Red said that as the truth as some kaiju like king ghidorah will probably like having their ego stroked of how awesome they are.

Delia gives in "fine he can meet them but listen here Red if Ash gets hurt it's couch month for you got it." Delia said as she jabbed her pointed finger on Reds chest and a dangerous aura around her to remind him who holds the power in the relationship.

 **(Chichi does with Goku)**

Red nods in fear as he didn't want to sleep on the couch he liked sleeping with his wife on the nice comfy bed.

Delia then smiled, and the danger was replaced with cheerfulness. "Good" she then walks over to Ash who was done with his breakfast

"Ashy dear go brush your teeth and get ready for your meeting with dad's Pokemon" Ash nods exitedly as he politely got off his chair and then ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

 **(Few minutes later)**

Red and Delia were at the front door as Ash came down the stairs with red running shoes on like his dad's shoes.

Red was making sure Ash was prepared for the day.

"Did you take a bath" Ash nod" did you eat enough breakfast" Ash nod again " did you brush your teeth" he nodded again.

"Did you change your underwear" said Delia making Ash yell "Mom" in embarrassment.

Red then turned to Delia with a smile on his face. " Well dear it looks like we're ready to go."

Delia only nod as she went and kissed Ash on the forehead and walked to Red and kissed him full on the lips while snaking her arms around his neck same with Red wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ewwww grosss" said Ash as every little kid didn't like their parents kissing in front of them.

This made Red and Delia only chuckle and giggle in amusement.

"You 2 come back before dinner got that and don't worry me to death." Delia said reminding her husband and son of what time to be back.

The father and son duo nodded in coming back before dinner.

As they went out the door and onto the road. Delia yelled at them before they got too far "Remember before dinner!".  
"Ok mom/ok dear" were the replies of the father son duo.

Once they were nothing but little dots. Delia went inside and heard an "Esp" she turned and saw her Eevee now a Espeon who just woke up and is sitting on the couch facing the tv like a cat.  
Delia only smiled as she sat with her Pokemon and turned on the tv.

"I wonder what's on tv "she said to herself.

 **Meanwhile back to the father/son duo.**

As Red and Ash were walking toward their destination. Ash is shooting questions at his dad of how many Pokemon he has, and what kind of Pokemon he has.

All Red replied is just "it's a surprise" with a grin on his face.

This made Ash pout on not getting his answer and that only made Red chuckle in amusement.

As they were walking which took about 20 to 30 minutes. Ash noticed they were walking towards a forest with a private property sign at the front of the path leading into the forest.

Ash asked his father about the sign.

Red's reply "That Is because I own this part of the land and forest as it is for my Pokemon." And to make sure no one goes in his part of the forest causing trouble they will get arrested, fined for trespassing. As only few people very few people know of where his Pokemon are which is just him, his wife Delia, and professor oak, anyone else they will have to get Reds absolute permission to get in here.

Once Red and Ash got past the forest, they entered a huge clearing that went on for miles like 3 football fields long and 3 football fields wide.

There is a huge lake at the center of the huge clearing. (The lake is very deep like 50ft at the center. It's 30 miles long and wide)

There is also a bunch of rocks evenly spaced out for room and there is a big rock towering over the rest of the rocks like almost like a meeting ground.

Red turned to Ash with a grin on his face "Watch this son, this will show that we are friends not intruders on this land." Red then took a deep breath and whistled (Gandalf whistle when he called for shadowfax) the whistle echoed all over the clearing and some of the forest.

Silence it was for a few moments. Until a neigh was heard at the distance answered the whistle.

Red and Ash turned to see an equine Pokemon galloping towards them gracefully.

It had a cream colored body, 4 slender legs, with a black hoof on each leg, it has a horn on its head but the most eye catching part of this Pokemon were the purple flames as its mane and tail. It also appeared to be more muscular than the average Rapidash like a war horse.

As the Pokemon got closer Red smiled "Ash my son this is Rapidash the shooting star."

As Rapidash got closer his expression brightened on recognizing his trainer. "People say when it is nighttime, they see a purple like star shooting across the lands in seconds." Rapidash got close and nuzzle his head on Red who just smiled and patted him on the snout ", and he's been my friend for many adventures."

The Rapidash noticed Ash and leaned forward to get closer look at Ash. Ash hides behind Red a little in shyness. Red looked at Ash with a gentle smile "it's ok son he won't hurt you."

Ash encouraged by his dad's words walked up to rapidAsh. But then Red said "Ash walk slowly to Rapidash or any Pokemon in general with your hands up showing you're not a threat but a friend."

Ash follows his dad's commands but they were actually steps on how to approach a Pokemon without being attacked.

Rapidash notices this as well as this is the same tactic Red used when they first met.

As Ash got close he leaned his head to down to allow Ash to pet it which Ash did gently.

Red smiles proudly "That's it son nice and gentle that will calm Pokemon down and ease their caution."

While Ash was petting gently. Rapidash was liking the petting as he could feel kindness and innocence of a true child in the petting.

Ash in Rapidash's eyes is way better than some kids Rapidash encountered were bratty and arrogant in his opinion.

"Hey dad how did you get Rapidash" Ash asked not knowing that the question caused Red to frown a little, and Rapidash eyes to narrow of memories he wished never came back.

Red sighed "Son how I got Rapidash I rescued from a bad life he had with his herd."

This caused Ash to look at his father with wide eyes "Why"

This made Red sigh some more " Because his herd are one of those Pokemon thinking shinies are a bad omen because trainers will be coming more in numbers." Red explained as best as he could to his son who is a young boy and a child innocent of the world.

"Ash look at me"

Ash looks at him

"Ash once you go out on your journey as a Pokemon trainer you will be in danger if you encounter Pokemon who have a grudge against humanity, or criminals in the shadows waiting to get someone innocent." Red sighed once more.

"Ash I want you to be careful out there ok I don't want you to get hurt or being used by other people if they find out you're my son." Red had a good reason of being concerned as he is famous of having strong and powerful Pokemon who are all shinies luckily they don't know about that legendaries but still if people find out Ash is Red's son they will use him to and get closer to him or trying to steal his Pokemon which will never happen.

Ash nodded "I promise dad I will be careful once I start on my Pokemon trainer journey." Rapidash nudged Ash for more petting which Ash gave in spades much to Rapidash's joy and Reds amusement.  
After enough petting Rapidash got up and left but not before nuzzling Ash and Red especially of seeing an old friend and his son again. He went back to his home for now.

Red called Rapidash before he got out of earshot "hey Rapidash I'll be sure to use you in some of the next battles." Hearing this Rapidash neighed in excitement while standing on his back legs while his flames were blazing with excitement. Then he left into the woods with excitement in his steps.

As Red and Ash who was still in awe of Rapidash noticed a dot on the sky getting bigger as it got closer to them.  
Red grinned in joy "Ah were on time to his morning flight being over."

Then the dot got bigger and landed on the ground hard causing a little debris cloud clouding it from Reds and Ash's view.

Once the debris cleared there was one huge dragon like pokemon. Who was a head taller than Red.

Its skin was black and under belly cream, its wing span Is very large and the inside of the wings is blood Red. It had a powerful looking tail with a blazing flame at the tip. It's arms and legs are very muscular with dangerous looking claws. Its neck was long and on its draconic head had to horns sticking out of the back of it. It's eyes were an amber color.

It was gonna give an angry growl thinking Red and Ash were intruders but let out a happy growl once it recognized Red and Ash being a mini Red minus the eyes.

"Charizard it's good to see you again how's the flight" Red said as Charizard let out happy growls describing the flight "ah nice cool weather and a warm sun beaming down on you nice." Red commented.

Ash meanwhile had stars in his eyes "oh my gosh this Charizard is awesome dad" Hearing this Reds Charizard puffed up his chest in pride on hearing the praise from his trainers son.

"Yeah he's awesome and looks dangerous doesn't he son." Red was smiling at Ash's enthusiasm of Pokemon.

"Well I'm sure your probably busy on your usual morning exercises. " Charizard nodded as he along with Reds Pokemon are still training to not slack off

"Well good luck on your training and tell any of others that you bumped into tell them I said hi and keep up the training."

Charizard nodded as he and Red did a bro hug and put his claw on Ash's head ruffling the hair.

"Hey" said Ash annoyed of his hair getting ruffled. But that only made Red grin while laughing and Charizard had a smirk on his face.

Charizard then jumped off the ground with his wings spread and flapping as he flew away.

As Red and Ash watched Charizard fly away Red felt something tugging the back of his shirt. Red turned around and saw nothing.

Red heard a giggle and he knew who the little guest is.  
"Ok Mew come on out I know your there"

Ash was confused on why his dad was saying something as no one was here but he was wrong as Mew revealed herself.

Mews fur was a nice silky blue with a thin long tail, and thin long feet. She had small arms with tiny hands which were covering her mouth as she let out giggles with her blue eyes containing mirth in them.

Mew just floated around the father and son duo giggling.

She landed on Reds head while looking high and mighty on him.

Red sighed "Yes Mew we all know you like to act like your queen of the castle." But Red had amusement in his eyes.

Mew floated off his head and hugged Red who patted her on the head and then Ash who petted her getting her to purr at the gentleness.

She then floated off into the woods while rubbing her paws together.

Red gulped "uh oh she's gonna prank someone she has that expression if she is gonna prank someone."

Red remembered the prank war that happened before Red and Delia's wedding happened as there will still plans on how it will go.

There was a lot of pranks that day some hilarious others embarrassing to death.

Red then shrugged "oh well at least it's not us getting pranked."

Then Red noticed Ash wandered off and he was looking at something in the woods.

Red walked over to his son and looked to see nothing.

He looked at Ash "What did you see son".

"I saw a huge robot that had a purple face." At this Red froze as he knew only one Pokemon that could match what Ash is describing.

And he's right behind them as Red noticed a huge shadow cover both him and Ash.

They turned around and saw a huge robot like Pokemon looking down at them as it was like 12'2 or more in height.

It's body is mainly white with black like markings on its arms mostly but a couple on the legs and chest. It has bushes or shrubs covering the feet and is on the shoulders.  
It had this purple like metal as a mask with 3 dots lining up horizontal leading up to 4 other dots in a compass formation of north, east, south, west style.

It also had purple metal at the shoulder pads ringing around the arm pits, and as the arm cuff with 3 fingers. It also had 3 buttons or badges on either side of the face but they each had the same color going down Red, blue, and gray.

There was only silence between man and Pokemon for a moment.

Then the dots on the face began light up randomly as beeps and books were what the Pokemon was saying.  
Red only sighed "Jeez Regigigas you almost sacred me to death I really have to put a bell on you."

The now named Regigigas only beeped some more.

Red nodded "True, true you are patrolling and somehow you have very quiet footsteps main you the perfect patroller on the property."

Red turned to Ash who was looking at his dad with a shy look.

"Um dad can I get on Regigigas please." Ash asked his dad with puppy eyes hoping his dad can say yes.

Red just said "sure son" he looked at the colossal Pokemon

"hey Regigigas do you mind if Ash-" he was stopped by Regigigas as it beeped and such as in saying "say no more I got it." It then lowered its right arm down gently and low enough for Ash to get on the hand which Ash did.

Then Regigigas lifted the hand and it's passenger up to the top of its head.

Ash got on the head and heard his dad yelling from down below.

"How's the view up there." Red said with a smile of his son being happy

" it's great dad I could see the top of the trees and more". This is true as Ash can see a lot of flying Pokemon flying over the trees and through the clouds it looked heavenly from Ash's point of view.

"Hey dad catch me" Ash yelled at his dad below after a few minutes of Regigigas walking around and letting Ash see more of the high view.  
Red prepared himself with sticking out his arms as his just jumped off Regigigas and landed in his dad's arms bridal style.

Ash looked at his dad with a cheeky grin on his face while his dad had a deadpan look on the face.

Red sighed "yep you definitely got somewhat of my daring nature when I was young."

This made Ash chuckle sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head.

They both heard beeping and turned to see Regigigas dots beeping.

Red understood " you have to make this short because you still got to patrol around the property to make sure there are no poachers around."

The Pokemon nodded as it felt it was its duty to make sure no one comes to its new home with evil intentions.

Red nodded as he reached and grabbed one of Regigigas' fingers shaking it.

"Then good luck my friend defend your home Arceus be with you."

Regigigas nodded and turned to Ash then patted Ash on the head gently as if saying " see ya around kid".

Then Regigigas left and disappeared among the trees.

Ash then said "wow you have some amazing Pokémon dad".

Red only chuckled "you ain't seen nothing yet till you meet the rest."

Then stomach growled. Ash Red and Red looked down and see their stomachs growling for food.

Red looked at the time on his watch "Wow its noon that means lunch time."

Ash looked excited for some food. Red was looking around for some decent food around here and saw some berries hanging from a couple of trees.

"Hey son you want some berries for lunch." Red asked "yes dad." Ash replied

Then both father and son duo went towards the berries to fill their stomachs.

 **(Timeskip 30 minutes later)**

After luckily finding out the berries are not poisonous to humans Red and Ash ate the berries and had drank some water from the pure clear,clean lake to stay hydrated.  
As they were resting under the nice shade of a tree for a nice nap.

Red felt 2 familiar presences standing before him and his son.

When Red opened his eyes he saw to Raichus standing before him.

Both of them were his as one is male and Kanto the other is his mate A female Alolan Raichu.

Also they are both shinies.

 **(You already know what the male shiny kanto raichu looks like)**

The female shiny alolan raichu

Is a big mouse Pokémon a little smaller than her mate. The female has a chocolate brown fur and a cream underbelly, creamy paws as hands and the toes too.  
She has 2 yellow sacs on her cheek, and her eyes are blue. Her ears are a caramel color and her tail limb is thin and at the end of it looks like a caramel lightning bolt in shape of a surfboard which she is currently floating on.

Red just look at the male raichu with a deadpan look on his face "you were gonna pull something on me weren't you."

The male Raichu was innocently whistling while his tale behind its back. "Rai chu Raichu rai rai". He said.

The female raichu just sighed yanked the object behind Thor's back being a marker.

Red smiles at the female and says "Thank you Torunn"

Torunn nods in thanks. Then the Pokemon couple notice Ash who is snuggled into Reds side all sleepy like.

This caused Torunn to squeal in the cuteness of little Ash.  
The squeal wakes Ash up from his nap.

When he looked at the 2 raichus all sleepiness was gone only replaced with excitement.

"Oh my gosh 2 raichus and one of them is alolan dad you didn't tell me you had alolan Pokemon." Ash was rambling on while getting up and running around the raichus at a different angle.

Red just smiled and walked up to his son and gently grabbed him to be at his side.

"Son these Raichu have been with me since the beginning of my journey well the male raichu as a Pikachu, his name is Thor. But we got Torunn as a female pikachu much later during my journey, she actually belongs to your mother."

Red then remembered something he turned to the raichu couple and asked, "say how have you 2 been doing."

" rai rai chu raichu rai chu chu rai." Said the raichu couple causing Reds eyebrows to raise up in surprise.

"Really well congratulations you two hope it comes out healthy." (Guess what that means)

The raichu couple gave their thanks and hugged both Red and Ash especially from Torunn who just likes little Ash of him being cute.

As they left the raichu couple looked back and began waving at them while heading to their home.

Ash turned to his dad with a question "hey dad how your able to understand Pokemon easily."

Red just said "because I have known them all for years and because I'm awesome" he said grinning at the end.

Ash giggles a little "no mom is awesome"

 **Meanwhile at the Ketchum residence.**

Delia sneezes a little and has an urge to make cookies for someone.

Red just pokes his 2 fingers on Ash's forehead (itachI style). " no I'm awesome."

Delia sneezes again and feeling the urge to smack someone at the back of their head and give them couch month.

Red then says "well son let's see which Pokemon will we bump into next."

Then they started walking around in the woods and saw a huge tree that is hollow on the inside. Red knows who is living in there.

"Hey Ash there is one more person I want you to meet."

"Who is it dad" Ash asked his answer is "you'll see".

Inside the tree Ash was in shock as sleeping in the tree is a shiny arceus. Instead of white it has golds yellow skin. (I'm just being quick and lazy on this one.)  
Arceus felt someone watching. He wakes up and sees his trainer and a mini version of his trainer.

"Well hello Red". Said a male voice in Ash's mind and Red's too.

"Hey Arc, how you doing."

The shiny arceus did a shrug "eh same old same old. Wild Pokemon coming here by accident and are in awe of my presence. Though I did tell them to not tell anyone else of them discovering me." Arceus did that just to make sure no poachers like hunter J. Come here trying to be snatched up Reds Pokemon here they will fail though but just to be safe keep the location hidden.

"So is this your son I've been hearing from the grapevine around here".

Arceus looked closely at Ash who was still in shock of seeing the god Pokemon is real.

"Hmm he is your son make his eyes blue and get rid of those bolt marks and we'll have a mini Red right here." Arceus said it as a compliment and the truth as Ash does look like a mini Red almost.

Arceus looked at Red "so what are you going to do next Red." Said arceus as he stretched a little.

What Red said shocked arceus "I'm intoducing Ash to "them". Red was bowing crpytic around Ash but arceus knew who he was talking about.

"Red are you sure that is a good idea because those guys are so powerful that it's not even funny." This was true as arceus fought against one of them and he won barely very, very barely.

"Arc it's alright they wouldn't hurt Ash they respect me for earning their loyalty and respect through blood, sweat, and tears.

Arceus sighed "alright but be careful your son may get by them accidentally."

"Oh I'll be careful If not then Delia will get me." Both Red and arceus shivered in fear remembering what Delia did too few people who pissed her off or did something she did not like.

"Well excuse me I'm going back to nap so bye Red and bye little Ash."

Arceus then slept but not before teleporting both father and son back to the clearing.

Ash got out of his shock "how dad? How did you get a shiny arceus".

"Son I got him through a lot of luck and hard work." Said Red remembering how he got arceus.

"Well son it's time for you to meet some of my special Pokemon."

Once Red said those words Ash's eyes lit up in excitement.

"But Ash promise me you'll not speak to what you saw here or that I have shiny legendaries you promise." Red asked to make sure no criminal organizations come looking to take his Pokemon.

Ash nodded his head very fast "yes dad I promise I won't tell anyone what I saw."

After Ash said his promise Red's face lit up with a grin

"Good let us begin".

After Red said those words the gigabattlenizer appeared in his hand from its ring form.

Ash was in awe of the staff appearing in his dad's hands magically.

The staff was taller than his dad slightly though. It did look intimidating though with his dad if Red didn't wear his casual clothing. He would have thought if he had ancient armor on him. Red would have looked like a sentinel or a warrior guarding a treasure against the whole world. **(Which is kinda true as Delia and Ash are Reds whole world and treasure he will protect them with his life.)**

Red chuckled as he saw his sons face in awe "this my son is the gigabattlenizer think of it as a another Pokeball but this baby holds about hundreds to thousands of beings that rival, even surpass the legendary Pokémon and mine as well." Hearing this Ash was in shocked of there being creatures stronger than his dad's Pokemon and even the legendary Pokemon.

"come here Ash" Red beckoned Ash to come closer which Ash did.

"Now feel the gigabattlenizer and tell me do you feel the power."

Ash nodded as he can feel the aura of power in every one of the creatures his dad has. Almost all of them can squash Ash like a bug.

Red then holds up the gigabattlenizer as it the little screens on the compartments glow in color. The staff releases several cards of energies.

As soon as the cards were about to touch the ground, they formed into creature's Ash has never seen before. **(Note Red didn't say the creatures are called kaiju in general.)**

One formed into a creature that appeared dinosaur in nature. It had dark brown skin on most of its body. Has a strong looking chest armor, plus had some muscular arms and legs wit dangerous looking claws on both. Has a spike on each elbow. Plus, it's long powerful tail that could either smAsh or whip on anything that opposed it. But the most eye-catching feature is the pair of horns one on each side of the head formin a crescent arc facing upwards with Red markings at the top half of the horns and it had a nasal horn protrudes proudly from the creature's nose. It almost looked like a crown in Ash's opinon. The creature looked around the area curiously with its nose sniffing the air.

The next cards formed into a family of three apes Two male and one female. The eldest male is close to Reds height and is muscular with some dangerous looking scars on its body. The female is also had some scars, but they were a little smaller and least in number. The third ape is young about Ash's age the young apes' fur was completely white with its black chest sticking out like a sore thumb. Both parents had brownish black fur. And they all appeared to be standing like humans. (Going for the 2017 look.) But they look like the family can walk on all fours like any gorilla. They were also looking around the area curiously with the father looking around cautiously.

The next pair were a moth and a caterpillar. The moth had the most beautiful wings Ash had ever seen with the colors being Red, black, gold, and a little orange. The moth also had a fur on her body with it being white mostly and orange markings around it. The moth's eyes are also a beautiful sapphire. The moth's legs are orange and there are six legs with dangerous looking claws to rip an enemy to shReds. The larva is brown and is long has a spike at the end of its tail or body. The larva eyes are green. The only thing both moth and larva have in common are the short mandible sideways like beak.

Next card formed into a dragon like creature that is even bigger than his dad in height. It's scales on its body is all goldish yellow color with pairs of powerful looking wings, legs, and tails. Another eye-catching thing is the 3 dragon heads with strong necks that could strangle a man. It has blood Red eyes on each head. Each head has 6 straight horns on each head. Fangs that could rip a man in half. The dragon looked like it was ready for battle.

The last 3 energy cards formed into three dinosaur-like creatures. One of them had navy blue skin and a blood Red underbelly. Had crystal dorsal fins sticking out of its back going down to the tip of the tail with a crystal spike at the tip. Had two crystals one on each shoulder pulsing with energy. Had 2 fangs sticking out of on each side of its mouth. Has a yellow crystal-like crown on its forehead also pulsing with energy. Its orange Red eyes were closed as if the creature was mediating. The creature is also a little higher than Red in height.

The last 2 were one of them being an adult with black skin, white dorsal fins going down smaller till the tip of the tail. The creature is also muscular with strong arms and legs. Its mouth had double rowed teeth and fangs. The creature's amber eyes were looking at a younger child version of itself.

The child dinosaur is a little bigger than Ash in height. The dinosaur's skin is green with an underbelly being yellow. The dinosaur had little arms and legs showing it is a child. The little one's eyes are blood Red which appear to be looking at its parents' amber eyes.

Red then coughed in his hand catching all the creature's attention once they saw Red their faces lit up in joy on seeing a friend again. They began to walk towards Red and Ash who could feel the tremors of all the creature's footsteps.

Once they were all close to the father and son duo. Red turned to look at Ash with a smile on his face.

" son meet the kaiju" this caused the now named kaiju to look at Ash with curiosity in all their eyes.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my son Ash Ketchum". This caused the kaiju to widen their eyes a little well the adults did while the little ones were thinking of Ash being a playmate.

" Ash meet Gomora, the Kongs: King Kong, Queen Kong and their son Kiko, Mothra and her son Mothra Leo, King Ghidorah, and then the Godzilla's which are Spacegodzilla, Godzilla Jr. And Godzilla himself."

As Red pointed at each kaiju to show who is who.

Ash was in awe of how powerful looking these kaiju are. Then he started to ramble in excitement

" oh my gosh dad these kaiju look awesome especially the dragon he looks like he can shoot lighting does he dad"

Red nods "Awesome!". This made King Ghidorah to puff his chess up in pride on being the first one complimented.

Then Ash started to compliment on each kaiju present on how awesome looking they are and going up close to for a better look.

Red grabs Ash "woah there easy Ash on the excitement".

Red then looks at Mothra Leo, Kiko, and Godzilla Jr. "Hey son want to go play with the little ones while the adults and I talk."

Ash nods excitedly as he looks at the 3 young kaiju "hey want to play tag" as they heard the word play all three baby kaijus eyes light up in excitement as they follow Ash to where the parents will watch the children.

While the kids were playing Red is talking with the adults while sipping some Soma berry juice that king kong brought with him to share.

" so how is all the other kaiju any troubles going on" all the kaiju heads growled, chirped, nod no as there were few fights just of rivalries between species or an argument or 2.

Red nods "good at least all of you are getting along". Red and the adults watched as Ash, kiko, jr., Leo were in a middle on stacking on top of each other with leo being up top, then down to Ash, kiko and jr. They were swaying and fell on the ground laughing.

This went on for a couple of hours as Red talked with the adult male kaiju while Mothra and Queen (or Lady) Kong are having a girl talk while watching over the kids to make sure they don't get hurt.

The kids they were running arounder playing tag, hide and seek, and so much more.

Then it became time to head home as the kaiju parents watched as the kids and Ash did a group hug while acting like they are the best of friends.

Red and Ash waved bye at the kaiju who waved back in reply as they turned into cards of energy and returned into Reds gigabattlenizer.

Then they head home with Ash on Red shoulders.

As they walked Ash asked Red a question " dad why did you get the kaiju and why doesn't the world know."

Hearing this Red sighed and he answered " why I have them Ash is to have more power to protect you and your mother if any bad people tried to hurt you 2 I'll be there to stop that from happening."

Red then looked at Ash as they walked " and why no one knows is because if the whole world knew then a lot of bad people will come and try to take them away."

Red then asked Ash "Ash promise me you'll not tell anyone of what you saw as only you, your mother, and I only know of them. You'll only tell people if they have my absolute permission on knowing."

Ash nodded " I promise not to tell anyone unless they have your absolute permission"

Hearing this Red smiled "good bot now let's hurry on home as I'm sure your mother is about done on cooking dinner"

This made both Red and Ash's stomachs growl making both of them laugh as they continued on home.

 **(End flashback)**

Red was snapped out of his memory when he is at the door of his house.

Red took a deep breath and ranged the doorbell. He looked at Thor and smiled as Thor smiled back knowing it's well to be home.

They hear a female voice " Coming "

Red smiles recognizing his wife.

The door opens and there is Delia (wearing same clothes in the show) with a cup of water in her hand.

"Welcome to the Ketchum residence how may I help yo-" Delia stopped as she dropped her cup of water in shock which was caught by Thor.

There in her door way is her beloved husband Red Ketchum who had his arms out with a smile on his face.

"Hi honey I'm ho-" Red was interrupted as Delia came up and hugged him while kissing him on the lips which he gave back as well.

They held their kiss for a few moments and separated. Delia rested her head on Reds chest while tears of joy were coming out of her eyes of her husband being home.  
Red just held his wife while stroking her hair as he missed being with his wife.

Footsteps are heard as Ash wearing blue pants a with a black vest with a yellow mark at upper half of the vest.( Sinnoh outfit before he left for Sinnoh ) came around the corner in the house.

"Hey mom whose that at the door."

Ash then stopped on recognizing Red "dad is that you" Ash said hopefully that this is real and not a dream.

Red only smiled warmly at his son while holding out his arms as Delia got out of the way.

"It is, now come give your dad a hug" Hearing this Ash ran to his and almost tackled him with tears of joy coming out of his eyes as he soaked Reds shirt a little.

Red only smiled and patted his son on the head gently.

"It's alright son I'm here". Delia sooner joined in the family hug as Red held both of his wife and child in his arms.

While this was happening Ash's Pikachu came and saw his father Red's Raichu they both came to each other and hugged as Thor patted Pikachu on the head gently for comfort.

Red only thought one thing "it's good to be home". As he held his family closer.

 **It's good to be home.**

 **Now I am going to take this seriously and continue this in my way and (no offense if Kaiju1999 is reading this) not him.**

 **I plan on making Ash better than he normally is as right now he's 14 years old, he will become smarter, more skilled and everything like how he should have been.**

 **Couple changes: Delia is a retired Pokémon breeder, performer and Coordinator. Ash will take part in them and Ash will have more Pokémon. Like he will become a junior Pokémon Professor and become smarter to not fall for every one of Team Rocket's tricks. He will strive to catch two of all Pokémon, one regular and one shiny, to determine what the difference is between the two. Although we probably won't see every single one in action.**

 **Giant change, he will actually win leagues!**

 **This is my story now and I will strive to make it great, people! Spike out, Peace!**


End file.
